Chico malo
by Graystone
Summary: A Mary siempre le habían gustado los chicos malos. Tienen un aura que a ella siempre le pierda. Lo peor de todo es que acaba de encontrar a un chico verdaderamente malo.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

Este fic es para lunitadiciembre como petición suya en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

—Quieto… Nos van a oír… —la joven se reía entrecortadamente mientras el joven le besaba el cuello fervientemente.

—¿Y eso no te excita? —preguntó el chico, en un corto intervalo de tiempo para tomar aire.

—Claro que me excita, me excita… ah —jadeó — mucho, pero no quiero que Doña Prefecta nos interrumpa y…

—¿Mary?

De repente, la joven apartó al chico y lo obligó a marcharse. El joven, con una malévola sonrisa, desapareció por un pasillo mientras ella se alisaba la túnica y se peinaba un poco.

—Estoy aquí —anunció con una voz propia de alguien que jamás habría roto un plato.

Una joven de pelo rojizo apareció por una puerta. Vestía una pulcra túnica del colegio y ostentaba orgullosa una insignia de prefecta.

—Mary, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar ya en la cama, los alumnos no pueden estar levantados a deshoras, ¿es que quieres que nos quiten puntos?

—Me conozco el reglamento, Lily. Ya me iba.

—¿Qué es eso? —Lily Potter detuvo a su amiga. Había reparado en algo que se encontraba en su cuello —. ¿Eso es un chupetón?

Mary Mcdonald se tapó el cuerpo del delito con una mano mientras enrojecía de vergüenza.

—No es nada, ¿vale?

—¿Quién es? Vas a decírmelo.

—No te diré nada a menos que quieras que Potter vuelva a revolotear alrededor de ti. La mentira acerca de que sales con alguien está perdiendo efecto.

Aquello tuvo el efecto deseado, pues Lily no volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos Gryffindor desayunaban en el Gran Comedor. Mary llevaba una bufanda fuertemente anudada al cuello pero se le notaba que estaba pasando mucho calor.

—Por favor, quítate eso —suplicó Lily —. Me estás dando calor hasta a mí.

—No puedo, no sé por qué pero no se quita. Tendré que ir así todo el tiempo hasta que se alivie un poco.

Entonces llegaron cuatro personas, las cuales en ese momento no les apetecía ver. James Potter se acercó inmediatamente a Lily, dedicándole a Mary la misma atención que podía dedicarle a un escarabajo. Por su parte, Sirius Black hizo exactamente lo contrario y se dirigió a Mary, haciendo caso omiso de Lily. Remus Lupin se sentó en uno de los taburetes y abrió un libro mientras que Peter Pettigrew miraba a James y Sirius con la mirada de alguien que esperaba aprender algo nuevo.

—Hola, Lily —saludó James.

—Potter —contestó Lily con gélida voz, sin siquiera mirarle —. Remus, no te vi ayer haciendo la ronda. ¿Acaso estabas ocupado?

Remus Lupin miró alarmado a Lily, como suplicando en silencio que no dijese algo que ella sabía. En verdad parecía muy agotado.

—Ayer estuve enfermo, Lily. La profesora McGonagall me eximió de hacer la ronda de prefectos, aunque creo que eso tú sabes hacerlo muy bien sola.

Cerró el libro de golpe y se marchó.

—¿Eh, qué te ha hecho? —preguntó Sirius, enojado —. Bah, qué más da. Mary, ¿qué tal estás esta mañana?

Mary se desanudó la bufanda y le señaló el chupetón a Sirius.

—¿Ves esto? Exacto, es lo que estás pensando. ¿Nos vamos, Lily?

La joven no se hizo de rogar y acompañó a su amiga.

—Muy bueno, menuda cara de idiota se le ha quedado. Ahora querrá matar a ese tío. Que por cierto, ¿quién es?

—Buen intento, querida, buen intento. Vamos o llegaremos tarde a Herbología.

Por la noche, Mary se preparó a salir de nuevo como había hecho la noche anterior y como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un mes. Caminó sigilosamente hasta el corredor que había entre la lechucería y la Torre de Gryffindor y se escondió detrás de la estatua de Wilfred el Nostálgico, el cual tenía un hueco en el cual dos personas podían estar juntas. Entonces, un chico apareció de repente y se sentó a su lado.

—Mary.

De inmediato, la joven se olvidó de todo. Dejó de pensar en Lily y en que tal vez estuviese rondando por allí. Se olvidó también del pesado de Black y de cómo debería estar despotricando contra el chico que le había hecho ese chupetón. Dejó de pensar en todo para tener una sola cosa en mente: Avery.

No sabía mucho de él. Por no saber, desconocía hasta su nombre. Él siempre se presentaba como Avery, su apellido, pero nunca nadie había oído su nombre. Sólo los profesores lo sabían pero parecía como si no quisiesen decirlo. Sin embargo a ella le gustaba, porque era el prototipo de chico malo que a ella le gustaba. Siempre estaba rodeado de un aura de desafío y dejadez al mismo tiempo. No seguía los convencionalismos de la escuela en cuanto a comportamiento y saber estar. No. Siempre llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón y la corbata medio desanudada. Pero el pelo… Merlín, Mary jamás había visto un pelo tan perfecto, tanto que le encantaba acariciarlo con sus manos mientras lo besaba fervientemente.

Y era de Slytherin. Quizás eso era lo que más excitación, lo que más morbo le producía, que pertenecía a la Casa que una vez acogió a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Mary muchas veces se castigaba por ello y se reprochaba así misma esos pensamientos, pues el Señor Tenebroso, como gustaba llamarse a sí mismo, era malvado y había matado ya a mucha gente. Pero otras veces simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, traía una desagradable sorpresa, pues su ojo izquierdo estaba morado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada.

—No es nada.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Te he dicho que no es nada —dijo con un tono amenazante y el rostro serio. Mary, asustada, se calló y permaneció en silencio. Avery podía ser muy agresivo de vez en cuando, pero también sabía calmarse —. Lo siento. Ha sido Mulciber. Ya sabes que es un gilipollas. Al parecer he dicho algo que no le ha gustado y he pagado por ello… Pero él también ha pagado su parte del pastel.

—Me alegro entonces —contestó Mary, pero evitó preguntarle cómo había conseguido tumbar a la mole de Mulciber. Por el colegio corría el rumor de que Avery formaba parte del pequeño círculo de alumnos que utilizaban las Artes Oscuras y que por ende pasarían a engrosar las filas del Señor Tenebroso una vez abandonasen la escuela.

Pero Mary prefirió no hacer caso de esas acusaciones, muchas infundadas por Potter y sus amigos, y se entregó al joven que tenía al lado.

* * *

—¡Cabrón! —gritó Mary mientras contemplaba horrorizada como su piel se llenaba de pústulas.

—Mirad, la leona saca las uñas. Qué miedo —dijo Mulciber con ironía.

Mary deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber algún hechizo o maldición capaz de aplastar a ese tío, pero no podía pensar en nada, pues alguien más contemplaba la escena sin siquiera hacer nada. Avery permanecía apartado, apoyado en la pared mientras observaba como su chica, si es que se la podía llamar así, sufría los efectos de la maldición que Mulciber le había echado. Lo peor de todo, pensó Mary, era que no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno, sino que más bien se avergonzaba de ella. Eso era lo que más detestaba Mary, que Avery siempre se consideraría superior a ella y que nunca jamás la llamaría su novia.

De inmediato aparecieron Lily, que la ayudó a levantarse, y la profesora McGonagall, que centró todas sus iras en Mulciber.

—Señorita Evans, lleve a la señorita Mcdonald a la Enfermería. Mulciber, acompáñeme.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la Enfermería, donde la Madame Pomfrey ayudó a Mary a librarse de esas horribles pústulas. Minutos después, la joven descansaba sobre una camilla y Lily estaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué te ha hecho Mulciber eso?

—No lo sé… Quizás porque me veo con Avery —soltó de repente.

—¿Avery? ¿Estás saliendo con Avery? —se escandalizó ante la noticia.

—No estoy saliendo con él, ¿vale? No es mi novio. Simplemente quedamos y… nos enrollamos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Dicen por ahí que practica las Artes Oscuras. Es un potencial partidario de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Mary miró entonces a su amiga.

—¿Has estado alguna vez enamorada?

Lily miró a su amiga con pesar pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Si de verdad estaba enamorada de Avery, entonces estaba en un problema. Se levantó de repente y se despidió de su amiga para salir corriendo de la Enfermería. Bajó hasta las mazmorras y esperó pacientemente hasta que dos personas llegaron. Entonces salió de su escondite.

—Lily —saludó un chico alto y delgado, con la piel cetrina y el pelo grasiento.

—Necesito hablar con él, no contigo Severus. O espera, quizás si quiera hacerlo —con Snape iba Avery.

—¿Qué quieres, sangre sucia? —espetó Avery a la joven.

—Qué bonito. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin ¿Te lo ha enseñado él? —preguntó Lily con sarcasmo. Severus se enrojeció. Habían pasado unos meses desde que él la llamó aquello, pero Lily era de esas personas que no olvidaban tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo por Mary. Mulciber la ha maldecido y tú no has hecho nada.

—La culpa ha sido de ella. Teníamos un trato, pero ha preferido romperlo besándome delante de todos hace un rato. Mulciber se ha puesto como una furia, pero obviamente no se ha atrevido a increparme a mí, así que…

—Así que ha considerado más conveniente pagarlo con mi amiga.

—Mulciber es así. Será un buen siervo del Señor Tenebroso —dijo Avery.

—Así que es verdad. Planeáis uniros a él cuando salgáis de aquí. Es una locura.

—No te corresponde a ti decidir nuestro futuro. Y ahora si no te importa, me voy. Ya le diré a Mary cuatro cosas acerca de comportarse delante de los demás —y con esto, el muchacho se marchó, quedando Severus y Lily solos.

—Me dijiste que no volverías a juntarte con ellos.

—Son mis compañeros, Lily. Tengo que…

—No sigas, vale. No has cambiado ni nunca cambiarás, Severus. A partir de hoy no quiero volver a saber de ti. Adiós.

Y se marchó, dejándolo sólo.

Por la noche, Mary había decidido quedarse en la Enfermería, pues aún no se había recuperado plenamente. De repente, alguien apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella. Avery había ido a verla.

—Quería ver como estás, pero también quería hablar contigo. Ha sido una estupidez lo de esta mañana. Tendrías que haberte estado quietecita.

—¿Tu amigo me maldice y yo tengo la culpa?

—Creo que te advertí muy seriamente lo que podría pasar si te veían conmigo. Has metido la pata.

—Eres… Eres… —pero lo que era no se atrevía a decirlo —. Vete, no quiero verte más.

—Cómo quieras, yo tampoco quiero quedarme mucho, la verdad. Pero te diré una cosa. No será tan fácil que te olvides de mí. Recuérdalo para dentro de unos años.

—¿Por qué no iba a olvidarte? No eres especial, sólo eres uno más.

Avery rio con sorna.

—Mary… Tú me quieres. Lo sé, puedo verlo en tu mirada. Da igual que te alejes de mí, nunca me olvidarás… Y yo siempre te encontraré. Adiós, Mary.

Y se marchó.

Con el tiempo llegó el momento de dejar Hogwarts. Para desgracia de Mary, no pudo olvidarse de Avery. Verle todos los días no ayudaba nada, pero por dentro no podía evitar pensar que él tenía razón. Lo peor de todo es que el día después de la ceremonia de la copa de las Casas, Avery, junto a Snape, Mulciber y otros, había desaparecido. El último día, Mary recibió una visita.

—¿Señorita Mcdonald?

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—En realidad me preguntaba si puedo ayudarle yo, señorita Mcdonald. Se trata del señor Avery —ante el silencio de Mary al oír aquel nombre, siguió hablando —. Me temo que está en peligro de muerte.

—¿Por qué?

—El amor es… una de las magias más poderosas y a la vez más peligrosas del mundo. Usted está enamorada del señor Avery, pero me temo que él ya ha escogido un camino que jamás abandonará y que usted no puede ni quiere compartir. Avery es desde hoy un mortífago de Lord Voldemort —hizo caso omiso del estremecimiento de la joven —. Y lo peor de todo es que él la quiere tanto como usted lo ama a él. Puede que no se haya dado cuenta, pero el señor Avery ha preferido no contárselo. Desde este momento usted está en peligro ya que Lord Voldemort no querrá partidarios que cejen a la hora de llevar a cabo sus órdenes. Probablemente lo ponga a prueba y le ordene que la asesine… No es la primera vez que lleva a cabo tales acciones.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Tengo un grupo que puede protegerla, no se preocupe. Pero no dude de que el señor Avery la buscará siempre. Venga a verme dentro de dos días y lo prepararemos todo.

Mary se quedó aterrorizada. Si Avery la quería de verdad, ¿sería capaz de matarla con tal de obedecer a su señor? No quería ni pensarlo. Abandonaba Hogwarts con miedo pues fuera el mundo estaba en guerra… Y ella estaba inmersa en una guerra personal.

* * *

Había pasado un año. Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix habían cumplido con su palabra y la protegían. Un encantamiento Fidelio y hechizos protectores la apartaban del mundo y ella se pasaba gran parte del tiempo encerrada y sola. Y en esas circunstancias no podía evitar acordarse de Avery. Siempre le suplicaba a Dumbledore que le dejase salir de casa, salir y visitar Londres, aunque fuese con Lily y James como protectores, pero él se negaba en rotundo. No obstante, accedía a contarle noticias acerca de Avery. Y aunque siempre le contaba terribles noticias acerca de muertes que ha llevado a cabo, Mary no es capaz de culparle.

Una noche, después de terminar de limpiar la cocina, fue al salón para sentarse frente a la chimenea y leer un libro. Fuera se desató una fuerte tormenta. Los rayos iluminaban la estancia y los truenos la hacían retumbar. De repente, una fuerte ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana y apagó el fuego, quedando la estancia a oscuras. Entonces, un rayo la iluminó por completo, descubriendo a una persona a su lado.

Avery.

Este se levantó y apunto a la chimenea, encendiendo un nuevo fuego. Mary permaneció en su asiento, muy quieta.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? Hay un encantamiento Fidelio…

—Ya te dije que siempre te encontraría. Supongo que Dumbledore te habló acerca de las maravillas de la magia del amor. Lo cierto es que ni el encantamiento Fidelio más poderoso del mundo podría separar a dos enamorados. Es mi amor hacia ti lo que me ha hecho encontrarte, Mary.

—Vete, los miembros de la Orden vendrán enseguida.

—He desactivado los hechizos detectores, Mary. Nadie vendrá. Estamos solos. Pero relájate, por favor… No voy a hacerte daño.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y sonrió a Mary.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Es fácil. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Cometí un error al no aceptarte durante nuestra etapa en el colegio. Pero ahora quiero estar junto a ti.

—Deduzco que hay exigencias, ¿no?

Avery rio. Por supuesto que las había.

—Únete al Señor Tenebroso, Mary. Él te protegerá mejor, mucho mejor que Dumbledore y su orden de pacotilla. Ven, únete a mí… —se levantó y caminó hasta ella, instándola a levantarse —¿Qué me dices?

Mary no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo. Las noticias acerca de los asesinatos provocados por Avery, el amor que ambos se profesaban, el cual a la vez era imposible, el desprecio que le profesaba durante el colegio… Pero siempre, siempre cometía el mismo error. Porque estaba terriblemente enamorada de él.

—Oh, Avery, claro que sí.

Y ambos se besaron.

—Te quiero, Mary.

—Yo también te quier, Avery, yo también.

—Ahora podremos estar juntos. Tan sólo necesito tu ayuda para una cosa.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea.

—Dime dónde se esconden Lily y James Potter.

Mary lo miró amargamente.

—¿Para eso me quieres?

—Mary, Mary, Mary, no pienses eso. Te quiero, más que a mi propia vida. Que me muera ahora mismo si miento. Pero ahora que te has unido a mi, tienes que cumplir una serie de requisitos. Dime dónde están, sólo eso. Y viviremos juntos y felices por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sólo… tienes que colaborar.

Con fuerza, Mary se apartó de los brazo de Avery.

—Sabía que nunca me quisiste. Sólo quieres saber dónde están. Él quiere matarlos, por lo que sea quiere matarlos. Y tú estás cumpliendo sus designios o tal vez quieres ser un buen siervo. Ese tipo de información te abriría muchas puertas, ¿verdad? —la gélida mirada de Avery demostraba que ella tenía razón —. Pues no cuentes conmigo.

—Te he dado la oportunidad de ayudarme, Mary. Tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza, ¿verdad?

Sacó su varita, pero Mary, gracias al entrenamiento de la Orden, fue más rápida.

—¡_Diffindo_!

El hechizo provocó un profundo tajo en la cara de Avery, quien gritó amargamente. La sangre empezó a manar de la herida. Mientras trataba de paliar el dolor, Mary corrió hacia la chimenea y lanzó unos polvos, provocando un gran fuego color esmeralda. Pero una explosión provocó que la chimenea volase por los aires. Avery la había destruido. Entonces, Mary salió corriendo de allí. Tenía que salir de la casa y desaparecer. Cuando ya por fin estaba fuera, una gran nube negra se materializó delante de ella y tomó la forma de Avery. En el último momento pudo ver un cuchillo en su mano y cómo la apuñalaba con fuerza en el estómago.

—Te dije que siempre te encontraré. Y lo he vuelto a hacer. Si no estás conmigo, entonces estás contra mí.

Mary cayó al suelo mientras notaba como la vida se le escapaba de entre las manos. Contempló como Avery convocaba la Marca Tenebrosa antes de desaparecer al fin. Mary, por su parte, agonizaba. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para desaparecerse. En un último instante contempló la Marca, flotando sobre ella, mientras pensaba que no iba a morir sin poder perdonar a Avery. Porque lo quería, claro que lo quería. Lo amaba con locura y así moriría. El amor, como Dumbledore dijo, era la magia más peligrosa. Y ahora ella pagaba sus consecuencias.


End file.
